


For You

by toaquiprashippar



Series: Rhaegar x Lyanna AU Week 2018! [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, M/M, Modern Westeros, No Robert's Rebellion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: Rhaegar and Lyanna meet again after years of a painful heartbreak. None could ever forget the other, and honestly none have even tried.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii guys,  
> Once again I apologise for any mistakes, this one wasn't even beta'd so feel free to tell me if you guys find any mistakes. I had this idea on my mind for a long time but I guess I was too... insecure about posting it, but my girl Sharon wouldn't let me quit it, she even made me the most amazing moodboard which will appear in a future chapter. 
> 
> Special thanks to [LustOnMyFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/pseuds/LustOnMyFingers), [Lilgulie5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5) and [Fairytalelovr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalelovr/pseuds/fairytalelovr) for everything, you guys have been helping me so much get through my injury and I'll always be grateful for it, loves.  
> This one goes to the amazing Rhaegar x Lyanna AU Week we've been having at Tumblr. Go there and check it out in the tag!

Rhaegar hadn’t been this nervous in a long time, if ever. After facing his father for his crimes and taking over the company, he judged by millions. Some considered him a traitor, some a savior of millions of jobs and lives. But what he was right now was nervous.

There, sitting at the Riverland café, Lyanna Stark sat at a table by herself, writing and talking to her notebook.

His heart raced urgently. He hadn’t seen her in years, the one woman he loved from the first time his indigo eyes met her grey ones.

Before he could stop himself, he entered the café and walked to her table. She hadn't noticed him when he stopped in front of her, so he cleaned his throat.

“What? I was—“ she stopped between words when she looked up.

“Hi.” He did not know what do, or what else to say. She did not answer, she just stared. He could see her breathing heavily. On the outside she would look calm to anyone but him. He knew her in and out… or at least he used to.

“Hi,” she answered almost a full minute later, she seemed as shaken as he felt. Or maybe not, there was a reason she left him and it wasn’t love, that’s certain.

“I didn’t know you were back in town,” he tried making conversation, “I heard you were traveling the world writing books and becoming a bestseller author.” For a moment he genuinely smiled. All Lyanna ever wanted to do was write and ride.

She shook off her shocked face and smiled shyly.

“I was, I just got back to King’s Landing for my brother’s wedding. Ned is marrying Ashara Dayne.” Ned Stark had meet Ashara around the time Rhaegar met Lyanna. Something twisted in his stomach, would they be married by now if she had not decided she wanted more than him?

“Oh, right. The wedding!” Arthur had mentioned it and Rhaegar had been invited, although he decided against it, he imagined the Starks would be one of the main attractions and he needed not to look into eyes so similar to hers. Perhaps even her very self. Oh, the irony of it now.

“Congratulations on the company.” She offered shyly. There was a time when she felt safest by his side, she used to call him her dragon, and joke that a Stark could mount a dragon too. Oh, Lyanna and her wicked humor.

“Thank you, I should be going.” It was too painful to be there, too many memories coming back around. Before he could turn, he saw a sparkle in her finger, a sword to the gut.

“Me too, but it was nice to see you. Funny no one recognizes you.” She smiled and while he had not yet recovered from the sight, he just shook his head and showed something resembling a smile.

“It was nice to see you, but I must go.” And he was gone before she could say anything else.

 

* * *

  

Lyanna Stark was shaking. Rhaegar Targaryen? Had this really happened? She was aware of the possibility of seeing him again. He lived in King’s Landing, and his best friend was legally becoming Ned’s good brother. But to stumble on him at her first afternoon in the city? She was still trying to process what had just happened.

“ _I need more than that, Rhaegar. I need someone that loves me as a lover, not as a friend. I’m tired of your kindness, I want a real lust and desire, not admiration. I need security and I need a real man, not a boy such as yourself. I was wrong in telling you I loved you. You never had my heart, because it was never mine to give, there is someone else holding it and no matter how badly you try and I give it a shot, I will never be yours as I am his_.” Those were the hardest words Lyanna had ever had to say.

She felt that same sadness taking over her entirely, engulfing her in a state somewhere between being numb and in pain. The sheer shame of breaking his heart with such awful words, to see the moment she destroyed him and all of her future right before her eyes, his indigo orbs filled with hurt, betrayal.

She hated herself that afternoon and when she went home she cried herself to sleep, as she did for several days after it. She did it for love, but he would never know that, would he? She was just another gold digger after his money and ancient royal blood. She was just the girl who played him, and she wanted to die to think he would assume every moment they’d had had been a lie. Every single one of the afternoons they had spent at the Blackwater Bay swimming and kissing, playing football in the sand and hurting and laughing their asses off… he probably thought she was faking it then.

Would all of her words be only lies to him? Did he think she was lying when she told him she loved him when they traveled to Dragonstone to meet Rhaella? She had loved the woman and completely understood how the son was so kind and warm. The mother was just like him, while his father was nothing but a shadow of the man Rhaegar told her about. He told her how he sat on his father’s lap to hear histories of dragons and the dance of dragons. Where the boy was good, the old man was mean. Where the father was rude, the son was shy but polite and kind.

Slowly but surely, he owned her heart, and it all came to an end when Aerys said the words. The words that would haunt her forever. The words that gave her and Rhaegar broken hearts and flawless yet unhappy futures.

Now she was marrying a man she did not even like to please her father, to have his only daughter married to a man her brother loved and whose parents her own had loved.

She wanted to cry then and there, four years ago she had everything, and now? she had only her words to comfort her, and her broken heart to mend and her tears to dry.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has a funny way in bringing people together, does it not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised chapter one today, didn't I?  
> The first post was a prologue, now onto the real story :D

“Hey Lya, I'm so happy you're here. I really need your help with my dress. Is this dress too Dornish for your northern folks?” Ashara laughed as she looked behind her back to her friend from the mirror she was standing in front.

“You will not believe who I just saw.” Lyanna threw herself at the fancy soft pink couch at the dressing room. She laid on it, almost looking haunted.

“Still waiting on an answer, but sure, spill!” Ashara shrugged and sat on the couch beside her friend, giving her the stinky eye with the proximity of her shoes from her beautiful silky pearl dress.

“Rhaegar Targaryen.” Her friend said and Ashara’s eyes grew with interest at the name.

“Oh Seven. How was it?” She asked her eagerly.

“He didn’t spit on my face, so that was a plus.” Lyanna joked but she was in fact very glad.

“You know that’s not Rhaegar.” Ashara said.

“It’s not like I wouldn't have deserved it.”

“He’s engaged to a childhood friend of mine.”

“HE’S WHAT?” Lyanna’s heart broke even further with those words.

“I’m sorry, Lya. I thought you knew. It was everywhere in the news. They’re merging Targaryen Corp with Martell Inc. My brother’s on the board of Martell Inc., he said the union is very political, but Elia is gorgeous.”

“Why, that’s exactly what I wanted to know, Ashara. Damn, read the room, sis.” Lyanna was keeping her tears from falling, she would not cry now. She had done this to herself, _so suck it up_ , she thought.

“Don’t kill the messenger.”

“It’s not like It would change much anyway,” Lyanna said staring at the gigantic and quite tasteless yellow diamond on her finger. “I’m to marry that oaf.”

“Ned says he adores you.” Ashara touched Lyanna’s arm.

“Ned adores him.” Lyanna rolled her eyes.

“Ugh, I know. He really does.” Ashara did the same, she wasn’t fond of her fiancé’s best friend.

“Brandon thinks the guy’s an asshole but he wouldn't dare treat me less than perfectly, given I’m the Warden of the North’s daughter and heir to a billion dragon’s company.” Lyanna still stared at the diamond, keeping herself from throwing it on the trash.

“I know, me and Ned had a fight the other day when Brandon and Catelyn went over for dinner. Apparently, I’m not the only one to dislike Robert.” Ashara gave Lyanna a little smile.

“Catelyn doesn't? But she named her first child Robb.” Lyanna was confused for a while.

“Only because she likes the name, apparently.” Ashara said.

“That’s a relief to know.” Lyanna concluded.

After a moment of silence, she just had to ask.

“Is Elia good for him, Ash?” Lyanna asked in a small, almost fading voice. But Ashara did understand, and pitied her friend.

“She’s one of the best people I know.” She had to be honest with Lyanna, maybe knowing the girl Rhaegar would wed was as beautiful as she was kind would be a consolation, at least he would be happy. Even though it probably broke her heart a little further.

“That is good, I guess. In truth, he deserves nothing but.” The northern girl settled back in the couch, her eyes lost in a time long past.

“You just wished it was with you.” Ashara said.

“He’ll never forgive me. He can never be mine again.” Lyanna’s eyes were still far, rewinding the memories of how it started and how she forced to let it end.

“I don’t know, life has a strange way to turn things around.” She sighed.

“The Old Gods don’t seem to care much about my broken heart.” Lyanna said honestly.

“They are not the only Gods there are.” Ashara was a follower of the Seven, although not a quarter as dedicated as Catelyn, she did believe in them and prayed for their protection.

“It’s been a while since I believed in any.” It was hard to believe in Gods when no divinity stopped her life from falling apart.

“I’m sorry, Lya.”

“It’s okay.” It wasn’t, but it was not the time or place to cry her heart out.

“So, show me the dress you plan on wearing to give my brother a stroke and my family a scandal…” Lyanna tried to let it go, at least for a moment; getting up from the couch, heading into the mirror, waiting for Ashara to show her all the options she had for her wedding dress.

She helped her friend and future sister in law with pleasure, laughing at jokes and snarky comments, but in no moment whatsoever did indigo eyes and silver hair leave her mind.

* * *

_“You’re spoiling me like this, Rhae. You shouldn’t. A girl can get used to it.” She laughed against his lips, which he then kissed, sensing her warm breath._

_“You should get used to it, I intend to bring you breakfast,” He took the tray away and left it on the floor. He turned to her and kissed her lips, trailing down her skin on the way to her neck provoking the sounds of her quiet moans, “to wake you just in the way I know you like,” his tongue leaving it’s trail with little love bites at her breasts, ignoring where she wanted it the most, if her whining was of any indication, “one day between your delicious tits,” his nose pulling the sheets away from her form. “one day at your belly, marking your skin,” his tongue caressing and wetting her skin below her breasts, then suckling her stomach enough that it would leave a mark, but her groan seemed to approve the sweet pain. “or would you have me between your legs? I know it’s where you like me the most,” his tongue trailing down to her nether lips, pinning down her hips when she tried to press her cunt against his mouth, but her clit was left alone for Lyanna’s misery._

_“Eager, are we?” he laughed against her folds, his warm breath driving her insane with need, already dripping wet with his husky voice and teasing dirty talk._

_“I don’t want to wake up needing to kill you every day, Rhaegar Targaryen.” She hissed and before she could say anything else, he licked her from the bottom to the top, suckling her clit and leaving out a breath._

_“How about now? Would you enjoy waking up to this?” He licked her clit again and before she could answer, he pressed a finger inside her. Lyanna yelped, completely dazed with lust, her hand caressing his silver hair, holding herself from pulling his face against her center._

_His finger curled inside her, caressing her walls, then inserting another one. Lyanna was in all seven heavens._

_“You could be my breakfast, Lya.” He laughed against her folds, now suckling it while his nose pressed lightly against her clit and his fingers worked her insides, she felt that familiar and oh so delicious warmth coming up her spine while her body was engulfed in the delirious sensation of pleasure and she bit her lip so strongly she could feel the blood. Before long she was trembling hard, cumming on his mouth while her fiancé lapped her clean, not letting a single drop fall from his red overwhelmed lips._

_He then took his fingers off her and she whimpered with the sudden emptiness, he rose to kiss her lips and she didn’t mind tasting herself on him, it actually turned her on even further._

_“I can't think of a better way to wake up, love.” She chuckled, still feeling the rush of her strong orgasm on her veins._

_“We have a lifetime ahead of us to innovate our mornings.” He chuckled, kissing her face, bringing her closer to him, naked and sweaty, skin on skin._

_“You know we have to wake up, right?” Lyanna asked, not really willing to go anywhere._

_“You don’t have class until later today, and my father… Well, Aerys Targaryen can spend a morning torturing someone else.” He shrugged and Lyanna gazed him for a while._

_“We shouldn’t provoke him. He hates me, Rhaegar.”_

_“He hates everyone that’s not himself, Lya. No sane human being could ever hate you.” He kissed the tip of her nose._

_“Hate the father, love the son.” She smiled and pecked his lips._

_“How did I ever get so lucky?”_

_“You spilled your drink all over my cleavage, I suspect you wanted a peek even then.”_

_“Well, I surely didn’t mind but It was not on purpose.”_

_“One day I might even believe you, until then, you can peek all you want.” She rose from bed and looked behind her shoulder, walking towards the bathroom to the bath she knew he had prepared for them minutes earlier._

_Rhaegar eyed her entire form, licking his lips and raising from bed instantly, following his lady to the bathroom, as he would follow her everywhere._

“Hey!” Arthur tapped Rhaegar in the back, then shaking his hand.

“Hi,” Rhaegar seemed distracted, as if his mind was beyond his office room.

“You okay?”

“Uh… Yes.”

“No, you’re not. Where are you?” His friend could see right through him.

“Years ago.” Rhaegar murmured

“Excuse me?” Arthur eyed him confused.

“I saw Lyanna this morning.” Rhaegar said in a quiet voice.

“Oh.”

“She’s here for Ashara’s wedding.” Rhaegar said.

“It is to her brother, so it makes sense she’s here.” Arthur spoke and looked to his friend’s nervousness, he did worry for him.

“I hadn’t seen her since that day.”

“Did she ever explained why she broke it all off?” It was strange for the Dornish man to understand what passed between his two friends, Lyanna was a sweet girl and Rhaegar was madly in love with her.

“She wanted more, she said to have met someone who was better.” He said, drowning in his melancholy.

“From what Ash tells me, Lyanna has been single for years.” Nothing in this story feels right, Arthur thought.

“She must have hidden it well, then.” Rhaegar said. “Maybe she discovered he was not all that rich.” He said bitterly.

“Or not dated at all.” Arthur counterposed.

“Please, Arthur. You take me for a fool? She traveled the world, wrote two successful books and she never found anyone on the meanwhile? What about this girl she met?” Rhaegar lost his temper. He knew Lyanna had the looks to attract any man on Planetos, she just did not want to settle for him. He was not enough.

“Believe what you will but you never once wanted to talk about what happened between you two so I never really got the chance to tell you, Lyanna is not a heartbreaker, Rhaegar. She’s a good girl.” Arthur insisted, he did not tell Rhaegar, he knew how melancholy his friend would get when the girl was mentioned, but he had met with Lyanna several times throughout the years, both with Ash and Ned and without, Lyanna was a friend. One that always asked about his friend, with the same look he got when hearing her name.

“A great one, with higher ambitions than a mere assistant to a CEO as I was.” His smile was sarcastic, bitter.

“You were the heir, not a simple assistant, and Lyanna is not a snob. You are descendant of the old Targaryen Kings and owner of the biggest company in the world. You don’t rule Westeros because you don’t want to. But we know it’s yours in all but name.” Arthur wanted to slap the self-pity out of Rhaegar when he got like this.

“You should tell her that.” Rhaegar shrugged.

“Why? You want her back?” It was clear for Arthur, he wonder if it was for Rhaegar.

“Don’t be an asshole, Arthur. I am engaged, whether I want to be or not, and from the huge and tasteless yellow rock on her finger, so is she.” His friend said.

“Oh, Robert Baratheon.” Arthur exclaimed.

“WHAT? My cousin? And you wanted me to believe she was alone?” Rhaegar seemed outraged.

“She’s marrying him for duty, she dislikes him very much.” He insisted, Lyanna seemed much more unhappy with his match than Rhaegar did, at least he and Elia were friends, and she was a beautiful and gentle woman, while Robert was a drunk party boy.

“You seem to know an awful lot about her.” Rhaegar remarked.

“She is my sister’s good sister.” Arthur said. He felt like if he told Rhaegar about being friends with Lyanna, it would close off his friend from talking about her at all. He didn’t want that, maybe there was something he could do…

“Why you never mentioned her?” Rhaegar asked.

“Whenever I spoke of any of the Starks, even Ned, you would close off for the entire day.” He was completely honest there.

“You’re making me sound like an imbecile.” Rhaegar rose his eyebrow.

“Well, you’re the one saying it, not me.” Arthur chuckled.

“Thanks for nothing, really.” Rhaegar rolled his eyes and went back to his duties.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled, sitting back in his chair comfortably.

“Tsc.” Rhaegar smiled then.

* * *

Lyanna was having lunch with her youngest brother Benjen, but her mind kept wandering to Valyrian eyes.

“Lya? Can you at least pretend to listen to what I’m saying?” He said ironically, one eyebrow raised.

“Sorry, Ben. I had a lot on my mind. Tell me more about Ayla. Oh gods, father will have a fit, another Dornish good daughter,” she laughed.

“We’re not married, Lya. I just happen to like her.” Benjen tried to dismiss the strength of the feelings Lyanna could see he felt.

“Ben, she gets along with Night, how many girls have ever managed that feat?” Benjen’s direwolf was the smallest, yet somehow one of the scariest. He was very protective and loving to those he loved, yet easily showed his teeth to strangers.

“Night adores her, sometimes a little too much.” He joked.

“How did you grew up so fast, baby brother?” She smiled lovingly at him.

“Just as you did.” He said.

“I’m happy for you, Ayla sounds like an amazing girl.” She was glad all her brothers had someone to love, and to love them back. She mourned for a second, thinking how she was denied of hers.

“She is. But I’m not happy for you, you don’t look half as happy as Ashara does.” Benjen knew Lyanna best of all, he could see the misery whenever her marriage was mentioned.

“Ned is adorable, sweet and kind, Robert Baratheon wants a trophy wife to show around. I am nothing but a luxury accessory to him.” She would always get angry when speaking of the man.

“Ned says he loves you, he bought you a diamond bracelet the other day, he’s giving you tomorrow.” Benjen said, waiting for her reaction although already expecting it.

“Am I the blushing bride who loves her diamonds type, Benjen Stark? I thought you knew me better than that.” She angered even further.

“I do, it’s why I told Ned you would hate it.” He ignored her anger and smiled back at her.

“I prefer flowers to diamonds.” She smiled with a memory of days long past.

“I would say you wouldn’t mind a good chocolate as well.” Benjen joked.

“You know the way to my heart.” She laughed.

“Maybe you should tell all of this to your fiancé, he’ll come to Winterfell for dinner tomorrow night. Brandon and Catelyn are hosting a small dinner party.” He said.

“I am thrilled.” She rolled her eyes.

“Father wanted you two to have time to get acquainted before announcing the engagement. Brandon just has no sense of privacy and make a party out of it.” Benjen shook his head.

“Brandon loves me and he’s giving me the perfect opportunity to escape the man all night.” Lyanna smiled. “He would also never let an opportunity to party just pass his way.” She chuckled and Ben did too.

“You’re marrying the guy, Lya. Give him a chance, who knows? He might surprise you.” He just wanted her happy.

“I never said I’d do it, I said I’d try.” Lyanna was torn between duty and freedom, but it was hard to deny her sick father anything.

“Well then, try tomorrow night.” Benjen said.

“Can’t wait.” She said sarcastically, she said looking down at the ring on her finger.

* * *

“Now, don’t you look handsome.” The Dornish beauty entered Rhaegar’s office in all her grace. He chuckled and got up to receive a kiss on his cheek and give her one back.

“What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Old Town until Friday.”

“Yeah, that didn't… I had to leave for a while.” Her happiness turned to sadness in a blink of an eye and it was gone just as fast. He eyed her, trying to read her but he could not.

“Did something happen?” He might not be in love with her, but they were friends, Elia was easy to love, a shame he couldn't love her the way he should.

“A ghost from the past, best leave the past where it belongs.” He knew she was forced to leave someone to fulfill her duty, one she never spoke about. It seems that destiny had been cruel to both of them.

“Well, then I’m glad to see you.” He smiled at her. “Would you care for a lunch now?” He asked.

“Actually, I just came to say I was in town, and I got this invitation to one of my childhood’s best friend’s wedding, I would like for you to come with me.” She asked him with her most charming smile.

“You mean Ashara’s?” He’d forgotten she grew up beside Ashara. _Did she know Lyanna?_ He wondered to himself.

“Yup, I’m meeting her for lunch today.” She nodded.

“She’s Arthur’s sister, I’m invited too.” Rhaegar said.

“Oh Seven, I forgot you and Arthur are friends. So, which colors are we wearing?” She chuckled and got up from her seat.

“What do you mean?” Color? He was confused.

“You choose your tie and my dress can match its color, or I’ll chose my dress and you pick a tie that goes with it.” She explained.

“I’m not that fashionable.” He smiled, he had never done this before.

“Well, then let’s start.” She smiled.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? I think I’ll spend the afternoon with Ashara and then we’re going to do some shopping after it, maybe even go out afterwards, I need to meet the lucky guy that’s marrying my girl.” Elia said.

“See you tomorrow, then.” He kissed her forehead and she left to her date, not seeing a troubled Rhaegar damning all the seven gods for corning him with Lyanna’s presence.

* * *

“You need this contract, Rhaegar. The Starks are having a dinner party tomorrow and Lord Rickard seems to be ill, so his son will throw the party. You must go.” Rhaegar knew Jon was right, but the last thing he wanted was to go back to the place he kept dreaming about, to see her and her direwolf, Rhaegar imagined if Snow would be there.

“Is there a way for us to schedule another date?” Any other day where it could be only himself and Brandon Stark.

“No, it can’t. We need an answer as soon as possible, Lannister Inc. is trying to buy some of your shares, rumor has it Tywin wants to buy you little by little; the Starks have a multibillion dragons company that can support your claims and even invest in the company. But you know this, Rhaegar. What is happening to you?” His friend, Jon Connington seemed half worried, half frustrated.

“Nothing, I’ll go find my best tie, then. I’ll tell Elia it’s red, I want her there with me.” He said and Jon snorted, he knew Elia and Jon didn’t get along, just didn’t exactly knew why. Although right now, he did not even care. His mind was in grey eyes, rosy lips and raven hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo? Do you guys want more? Did you like it? Can't wait to hear what you think!  
> Comments and kudos are a huge motivation, I won't lie! haha :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little storytelling and a small change of plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, guys!  
> Sorry, I didn't mean to abandon you! We're back with a little more of this AU that just won't leave my head. With the help of my muse Fairytalelovr, she is one my biggest inspiration, thank you for everything, my love! <3  
> Also my friends who always support my writing, I wouldn't know what to do without you guys, Lustonmyfingers, Callmedewitt, Lilgulie5, Valdecastille.  
> Rhaegar and Lyanna have reached 1000 fics! With or without haters, I'm just so damn happy to see this ship I love having so much goodness for us to share. Thanks for reading us, I hope you guys like it. :)

“Ned, I’m off now.” Ashara appeared at their living room, kissing her fiancé’s lips, putting on her black leather jacket and winking back at him before closing the door.

“You’re drooling, Ned.” Robert commented, Elbert Arryn and Ethan Glover chuckled, and Martyn Cassel just shook his head in enjoyment.

“She has you wrapped around her finger, lad.” Ethan said, Robert laughed loudly.

“Finger? I wouldn’t say that.” Robert said and Ned eyed him reprehensively.

“Robert, boundaries.” Ned shook his head, before opening a huge smile. “Yes, she owns me. I’m good with that.” He shrugged.

“I’d be cool too.” Elbert laughed.

“You marrying Ashara, me marrying Lyanna. What a couple of grown-ups we have become.” Baratheon tapped his back.

“Well, I am already married, it’s time you guys quit the bachelor life.” Martyn said.

“I’m not sure me and Lysa are heading to the Sept any time soon. She’s really complicated, and I hate her friendship with that weasel.” Elbert had been in a relationship with Lysa Tully for over a year now, but the girl was hot and cold, always toying him, while keeping her weird friend Petyr Baelish around, Brandon had hit the guy once for hitting on his wife, Catelyn. They all grew up together and the asshole seemed to have the hots for his good sister, and Brandon was not the easiest man.

“She is hot but she’s such a weirdo, man.” Ethan Glover said.

“Well, get yourself someone for more than one night and let me know how it goes, ok?” William said.

“Why one when you can have so many others?” His friend joked.

“Oh man, one day you’ll find someone to change your mind. I’ll love to see that.” Martyn laughed.

“Well, Lyanna is the only one I’ll need.” Robert smiled.

“But not the only one you’ll have.” Elbert murmured.

“Excuse me?” Ned asked, he knew of his friend’s whorish ways but he expected Robert to change after Lyanna, to respect her.

“He’s just being an asshole, Ned.” Robert dismissed the man and shook his head.

“He better.” Ned answered and drank his beer too. “Now, I bet Westeros is going to win by 3-1, Essos is too lazy.” He deviated the subject and the guys were back to football.

Ned hoped Robert respected his sister, Lyanna deserved it and he really did think his friend could change for her. He just hoped he was right over Ashara, who had a different opinion than his. Also, he loved being right when it came to their silly bets, just made the bed a bit more interesting. 

* * *

 Ashara saw her friend sitting on a bar, she was as gorgeous as usual. Elia was always a vision with her ebony skin, curled black locks and slender form.

“Hello, gorgeous.” She touched Elia’s waist, opening a huge smile when her friend turned to her, she had missed her so much.

“Oh love, you look even more gorgeous with all that bridal glow, Lady Ashara.” She smiled against her cheek, while kissing each cheek.

“Talk about bridal glow. You look amazing, Elia.” She smiled, but Elia’s smile faded.

“What? Did I say something wrong?” Ashara imagined Elia so in love by her emails, also at the pictures in the newspapers.

“Oh love, we have so much to talk about. Come on, I’ll do better than this bar, I booked us a private lunch at The Conqueror’s Royal Plaza.” She took her friend’s arm, left a hundred dragons bill and they left the restaurant.

 

“Okay, what’s up with this secrecy? You turn into the country’s first lady and now you can’t stay at open spaces?” Ashara chuckled.

“No, silly! Plus, Rhaegar is neither president nor King, he’s just the CEO of the world’s richest company, but who’s counting, right?” She chuckled as well.

“But really, El, what is up? You seemed a bit down when I mentioned a wedding before.”

“That’s because we are not in love, it’s all business. I just left the man I love behind, for good this weekend, and I should not be this broken but I’m just devastated.” Her beautiful doe eyes wet with tears.

“Oh, love.” She got closer, and held her friend against herself. “Must you marry Rhaegar? Why do you even have to? Are you pregnant?” She asked and Elia slapped her back.

“No, I am not. Rhaegar’s company needs the support of my mother’s company, and Martell Inc. is on the brink of bankrupt. Us marrying, they’ll merge. My mother will still have the control of Martell Inc., but she’ll respond to Rhaegar, considering it will be as if our company will be a branch of his.” Elia explained.

“And why should you be the one to sacrifice yourself?” Ashara was frustrated, she hated the idea of her friend being forced into an arranged marriage.

“If not me, then who?” She asked sad.

“I could think of someone.” She whispered to herself, but Elia did not hear.

“And what about the guy you love?” Ashara asked her.

“That is a longer story.” Elia smiled sadly, “Let’s extend this date into a day out? We have so much to talk, love.”

“Yes, of course. Let me just message Ned, okay? I’ve been living with him for a while now, despite his northern relatives’ comments, so he gets worried if I don’t call.” Elia smiled at her, even between complaints, she had never seen Ashara so happy. Her eyes glowing, her cheeks blushing, her smile showing whenever she spoke of her fiancé or their relationship. Kind of what she looked like with _him_. Oh, _she missed him_. 

* * *

“Lya, can we talk?” Brandon asked her when he entered the living room, where she sat with her good sister and nephew Robb.

“I am all taken by another Stark man now, brother.” She smiled at Robb’s chubby form trying to crawl from Catelyn to her.

“Cat,” Brandon took off his suit and threw it at the sofa, throwing himself at the floor kissing his wife and his son. Lyanna loved the sight, they were so happy just to be around each other and their babe.

It gave her the best and worst of feelings – best for them, pure love and admiration, but also the worst, jealousy. She imagined herself and Rhaegar, with a kid or two by now, one silver haired as he was, one black haired as her. She would love for both of them to have his eyes but she wouldn’t mind share her grey.

Then she realized it would never come to be. She would never bare him children, she threw the love of her life away, and was stuck with Robert Baratheon instead. That’s when the jealousy came to the picture, bitterness also followed.

“Something came up; can we talk?” He asked her, playing with Robb’s chunk of hair, making his kid chuckle.

“Sure,” she tried to imagine what could be, why would Brandon have the need to talk to her by herself.

“Come along, Robb. Let us take that shower you need.” Cat spoke with the cutest mommy voice and Lyanna chuckled.

“Your baby is the cutest baby I’ve ever seen, Bran.” She smiled at her brother when they were alone at his living-room. “Can I steal him? I promise to feed him and keep him smiling.” She joked.

“Well, you can steal him at night when we can’t get him to stop crying.” He said and she smiled.

“So, what is it that you must speak so urgently?” Lyanna asked.

“Rhaegar Targaryen is coming to our dinner party. We have some business and father thought he could stay the night, since we live so far away.” Brandon said, paying attention to her lack of response.

The Stark manor of Winterfell was enormous, and very isolated. Their family was very rich, which would always attract unwanted attention, which served them well. Everything around it were fields and hot springs, surrounded by ancient stone walls.

“Lya?” He wanted to make sure she was okay with that, he knew things between herself and Rhaegar had ended badly. She never came clean about what happened, only that it was her fault and not his. This prevented Brandon Stark from punching the man in the face.

“It’s okay, Bran. Do your duty, I will be doing mine as well, I believe the oaf is coming?” Lyanna wore a blunt façade, which turned to mockery when mentioning her promised fiancé.

“You know you don’t have to do this, right? You can be with someone you love and not someone that will help our business. We are going through a very good moment and we don’t need Baratheon Inc. anymore.” Brandon hated that she was marrying for duty. He had done that, but he had found love and peace at Cat’s arms, Brandon doubted the same would come to Lyanna.

“Father is in bed, sick and dying, Bran. I promised him.” She whined with tears on her eyes.

“Ask him what he thinks now, why won’t you?” Brandon had spoken to Rickard, and he knew his father hated the match now as he had loved before knowing Robert better.

“It’s okay, Bran. I’m a big girl, and Rhaegar Targaryen is my past. Robert is my future.” She spoke very sure of herself.

“What a cold future, sis.” He said, bringing her to a hug.

“Starks thrive in the cold, big brother.” She smiled against his neck.

“Some heat is always welcomed.” He said, letting her go. She gave him a croaked smile and left his presence, heavy hearted and so damn guilty.

How can I help her? How can I make things better? He decided to call someone, someone that might help. 

* * *

“We met a year ago, Oberyn and I were traveling all around Dorne and higher, looking for connections and contracts to make sure we would not need to sell our company and merge with anyone else. Martell Corp. was deeply troubled.” She took a shot of whiskey. Ashara could see how her friends would not let go of her wine, while the other caressed her right finger and the giant red stone laying there. 

“The Hightowers wanted to invest, they believed we had potential to increase our productions of wine and clothes, Oby showed them his plan of how to expand the winery and create newer labels, some spiced and all that jazz, while I showed them my designs. Baelor Hightower showed himself very interested.” Elia smiled dreamily.

“Oh, did he?” Ashara smiled knowingly.

“We set up a meeting for the next day.” She now drank a sip of her wine, the drinks kept on coming.

“Well, It went better than expected. We closed contract then and there. He went to Dorne to see through the productions, and them one night…” She eyed Ashara wickedly. “We just could not resist. He was handsome as hell, and for once in my life, I’d met a guy who turned me on with his looks and his brain.” She had a loved up smile.

“We spent months together, going back and forth, Oldtown and Sunspear… An amazing weekend at the Water Gardens, it was all a dream, Ash. He was my dream.” She sighed. “Until he proposed,” her eyes held a deep sadness. “And I said yes. Until my mother tell me of hers and Aerys Targaryen agreement, and how I had to marry Rhaegar or else thousands employees would be sacked, and we would lose it all.” She sniffled and Ashara got up and approached her, hugging her tight. She could not imagine being forced to marry someone and to have to let Ned go.

“Oh El, I am so sorry.” She caressed her friends back.

“It’s okay, I’ve made peace with it, Rhaegar is a nice guy. He has a good heart and he’s so handsome.” Elia joked. He was indeed handsome, but he was not particularly her type.

“You haven’t.” Ashara said, letting go of their embrace. “Rhaegar took Aerys’ place in the company, did he not? Why don’t you guys break it off now?”

“Their company’s still very rich and important for ours, our board says we must go on with the arrangements. My mom hates it, but she thinks Rhaegar and I could be very happy together.”

“I don’t doubt Rhaegar will be good for you, and you to him. But, love, will you ever love him?”

Her friend did not answer, she got quiet, and closed her eyes, tired of missing Bailor, tired of having no other choice. Tired of her inability of letting him go.

“Please, I need some good, real life romance, tell me more about you and Ned. You guys could teach what love is.” Elia dismissed her friend’s question, mentioning Ashara’s favorite matter.

“Silly,” she smiled but blushed. “He’s…everything to me.” Ashara said and Elia grabbed her hand, leaving behind her heartache to help her friend celebrate her happiness.

“Well, I know you are all in love and all that, but tell me more. Do you get along with his family? Do they appreciate the precious jewel who’s about to enter her family?” she smiled.

“I am in love with Ned, but Lyanna, Brandon and Benjen are deeply in my heart, It’s been years since I feel like I can call them my family.”

“You got the whole fairytale.”

“I know, it scares me sometimes.”

“How so?”

“How can I be this happy? I fear it will come a day when the Gods will be tired of me and take everything.” Ashara fiddled with her fingers and looked down. “It’s stupid, I know.”

“Of course not. But you are good, kind and caring, Ash. People like you deserve it all.”

“Well, tell that to the girl Ned was starting to see when we met.” She laughed, “She still hates me. Ned and I stumbled at each other in a college event, he was supposed to go find her afterwards.

“I gather he did not go?”

“Well, my purple skirt was quite persuasive according to him.” She smiled silly, “and he also said he was mesmerized by a girl who actually loved his favorite band and smiled with the eyes, according to him.” Ashara said giggling. She felt like a child speaking of her man.

“I know how persuasive our outfits can be.” Elia grinned. “I have a dress which Baelor used to say that it was my seductive dress. According to him, he can and will never be able to resist me in it. So I used to wear I was in the mood to play.” Elia grinned and Ashara laughed. 

* * *

“I’m not going, Jon.” Rhaegar refused to spend a whole night at the Stark mansion. Who knows who would be there? Who knows if _she_ would be there?

“You can’t go back now, Rhaegar. I already RSVP’d for you. Lyanna Stark is nothing compared to your duties, my friend.” Jon was just frustrated.

 _She was once my everything._ Rhaegar thought.

“Elia was meant to go with you, right? Maybe it’s a chance for you guys to connect.” Jon said.

“Elia and I are connected enough, you can’t just push love, Jon.” Rhaegar was tired of people telling him who to love. He thought Elia was beautiful and so kind and funny, but he did not love her. Not as he should.

“Well, I am sorry, Rhaegar. But you must come. We don’t have a choice here; we need those deals.” Jon was always methodic, Rhaegar was too, but this time it just annoyed him.

Rhaegar knew Jon was right, but it did not mean it made him any happy. He hoped Lyanna would be somewhere else so he did not need to be haunted by the sight of her.

 

_“Stop that.” She chuckled. “RHAEGAR, STOP THAT.” She shouted between tickles and kisses all over her back._

_“Why would I ever do that?” He smiled at her. She was trying to write and he kept on pestering her._

_“Because I need to finish this manuscript or else I will continue to be nothing but daddy’s little heiress and you know how much I hate that.” She rolled her eyes, Lyanna really wanted to make something out of herself. To become her own person, a writer to be remembered._

_“You and your beautiful brain, you’ve got this, Lyanna. I’m yet to meet someone as creative as you, love.” He said, and kept on kissing her neck, until he found that sweet spot behind her ear, eliciting a loud groan._

_“You will not let me work now, will you?” She turned to her boyfriend, who was standing behind her, with loving eyes and no shirt at all. Oh, what a sight this man is._

_“All work, no play is not exactly the recipe for success, Lya.” He said, holding her waist, bringing her to him._

_“I thought it was exactly it.” Two could play this game, she thought. Opening up the buttons of her shirt, he lost it with the view. No bra underneath, only his naked girlfriend and her lovely curves._

_Rhaegar grabbed her breasts gently and roughly all the same, playing with a nipple while lavishing the other. Her body was on fire, and it awoke the dragon in him._

_“I should be working.” She murmured between moans._

_“You are, my love.” He suckled on her breast, “you are.” She moaned loudly, feeling the chills taking over her skin._

_Lyanna pushed him away, and he looked at her puzzled. She smiled and she pushed him to bed, where he laid on his elbows, half erect, completely turned on by the sight of her._

_Lyanna took off her sweatpants and she stood before him in only her pink laced underwear. It was tiny and certainly not big enough to cover one of his favorite parts of her, her ass. She took off her panties slowly, enjoying the way his eyes grew with the sight of her. She was dripping too, so before long, she followed him to bed, where they spent all night together, making love many times before Lyanna could write another word._

The last thing he wanted was a sight of her, why couldn’t the universe understand it? Rhaegar thought to himself.

* * *

_“I thought it was just dinner?” Elia answered._

_“Brandon Stark wants to throw a dinner party, although he says he hopes his guests stay for the night.” Rhaegar said through the telephone._

_“I don’t know if I can go, Rhaegar.” She just didn’t want to go, finally having dumped Baelor, she just wanted her lemon cakes and her soft bed. She would come to love Rhaegar one day, but not now. Not today._

_“It’s okay, I just thought I should let you know.”_

_“Thank you for being so thoughtful.” She was really thankful for him._

_“No problem.” He said and turned off the call._

 

“It seems your good brother’s party has turned into an overnight stay.” Elia said, sipping her champagne.

“What? How come I didn’t hear of that?” Ashara really hadn’t.

She checked her phone and it was there, Ned’s message.

_Brandon can’t get enough of the attention, Ash. The dinner party is now an overnight stay. Can you cope with a little night of Bran entertaining his business partners?_

She chuckled, Brandon loved the spotlights. He was one of the main faces that represented their company, although Ned was the soul behind it. Lyanna had chosen not to work with them, she wrote books and traveled the Planetos looking for stories to tell. Benjen was a well-known lawyer, with a promising career and a sharp mind.

“Yup, Ned texted me. I just hadn’t seen it.” She shrugged to Elia. In truth, they were both already drunk.

“So, are you going? You can meet Lyanna there.” Ashara chuckled like a child, the alcohol flowed in her, maybe a bit too many champagne glasses and no real food did that to her.

“Lyanna?” Elia was a bit drunk as well, but not as much.

“Rhaegar’s ex, my goodsister, the loooove of each other’s life.” Ashara said, feeling sad.

“What?” Elia did not know about them. How come she never knew about this?

“You don’t know? That story is one to make anyone cry.” She shrugged.

“Whatever do you mean?” Elia took advantage of her friend’s inebriated state to get answers. She would apologize for it later.

“Oh, that is a long story, so when Rhaegar was…” She opened her mouth to share the tragic love story of Rhaegar and Lyanna, even mentioning the bit where Aerys threatened to destroy Rhaegar’s career if they got married, he would disown him and make it seem like he had been stealing from the company. That would destroy Rhaegar’s career and credibility. Lyanna loved him too much to be this selfish. So she broke his heart, in the worst way possible.

“Ash, I can’t marry him… I love someone, he loves someone. How can I do this?” Elia was heartbroken for herself and the lovers too.

“Rhaegar hates Lyanna.” Ashara said.

“Only because he doesn’t know the truth.”

“Why would you do that?” Ashara asked her.

“If I can help Rhaegar and Lyanna, I would be free to be with Baelor.” She said expectantly.

“What about the merge?”

“Deals don’t always come with marriage.” Elia said with a smirk.

“You are going to make me do stuff, won’t you?” Ashara eyed her just knowing she was in trouble. _Damn me and my drunken mouth._

“It’s not like I love Rhaegar, Ash. Maybe If I can help him and his lady, I can go back to mine. Lord, I mean.” Elia laughed. “You know what I mean.” She smiled.

“Oh, I thought you meant your lady. I was wondering if Oby rubbed off on you.” She winked and both woman laughed. It was no secret that Oberyn Martell was a player, and he would sleep with whoever he wanted. It was hard to resist him, both women and men would agree to that.

“Oh, I wouldn’t put past me.” Elia said with a grin. “If I hadn’t given my heart away.”

“You think Baelor will wait?” Ashara asked her, drinking the rest of her champagne. Oh, she was drunk all right. Champagne, vodka, and the lack of food would do that to a person.

“He said he would.” Elia said, holding her hand against her chest. “And he is a man of his word.” The bronzed-skin beauty smiled with her eyes and soul.

“Oh man, I’m so wasted.” Ashara mumbled and Elia laughed.

“Ok, let’s go home. I’ll drop you off.” Elia wasn’t half as drunk as her friend, but her driver could take them both.

She helped Ashara get up on her feet, and took her to her car, where they giggled a little more over their plans and memories. When she dropped Ashara at her apartment, she met Ned. The man was so worried and smiley to his drunken fiancée’s words that it just made Elia happy. She knew her friend had found someone that would take care of her heart as Elia herself hoped Baelor would care for hers.

She went home and texted Rhaegar, she would go to the party. And she would help him get Lyanna back. Elia wondered if Rhaegar ever knew what really happened there. A plan came up on her clever mind and she started putting things in motion as she sat before the fireplace, missing Dorne’s heat and someone else’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo??? Did you guys like the little change of plans? How about Elia's love story? :D  
> I don't know how many chaps we'll have here, I guess it will depend on the creativity and acceptance.  
> I would love to hear your thoughts on it!  
> Thanks for reading and remember: Likes and kudos feed the muse :)  
> Oh, if you have a little time, I'm nominated for seven (how the hell did THAT happen? *_*) categories on the [Ice and Fire Awards](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqWJpROBVuLYvCK_ojnCkkgNZXDJCIGv-kd41C9mfhnLraZA/viewform), if you guys can be so lovely and give your friend [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqWJpROBVuLYvCK_ojnCkkgNZXDJCIGv-kd41C9mfhnLraZA/viewform) a little vote? <3 Also other great fics and writers for you guys!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A business dinner tunrs into a personal mess of feelings and happenings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an amazing year 2018 has been for me, at least when it comes to fics. I've ended up writing over 15 fics (I still can't believe it! LOL) and you guys actually read it and liked it (which is even more amazing!). Thanks for being here with me this year, thanks again for two beautiful awards and 5 second places hahaha (to the amazing Queensgate, all is fine in the world!), I'm forever grateful.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter, I did everything in my power to post before 2019 hahaha This is not meant to be a huge fic but I'm hoping for at least 15 chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this mess I've created. 
> 
> Thanks for my star, Shawn, who's read it and helped me with it and my beautiful love, Fairytalelovr, she's one of the main reasons I write as much as I do, she supports me on a daily basis and thank you so much for being my friend, you two and all of the ones who have made this year unforgettable to me! I love you all: Shawn, Julie, Sharon, Kat, Val, AC, Scarlet, Alice, (and everyone I didn't write your names because I have like two minutes to update this before the battery dies!). You've all have made 2018 amazing to me! 
> 
> Beta'd by fairytalelovr, I hope you guys enjoy it and comment your thoughts! <333

Lyanna had changed outfits more than three times already. Nothing seemed good enough to see the man you loved and could never have.

“I think you are having a fashion show rather than choosing an outfit, love.” Ashara entered her room, laughing at Lyanna’s messy bed and frowning face.

“I just want to look nice.” She murmured.

“I know you do, especially now that Rhaegar is coming.” Ashara grinned.

“Stop it, Rhaegar and I are not together and we will never be again.” Lyanna insisted.

“Well, I beg to differ.” Ashara shrugged.

“Well, there’s this apparently beautiful and amazing woman called Elia you told me he was engaged to?” Lyanna rolled her eyes at Ashara.

“We Dornish don’t mind sharing,” Ashara said, “I was told. Don’t repeat it to your brother, because I do mind and I mind it a lot.” She pointed her finger to Lyanna, who grinned.

“I can say, though, that you look really cute in that black laced cocktail dress.” Ashara shrugged, looking for said piece at Lyanna’s wardrobe. “The one with the deep cleavage in the back.” She found the one and gave it to Lyanna.

“I love this dress.” Lyanna said with a smile.

“Then we’re settled.” Ashara patted her back and left her room saying, “I will see you downstairs in an hour, Lyanna. Don’t be late.”

Lyanna nodded and looked back to the mirror. She didn’t want to be there tonight, but she would be there for Brandon and her father, who was sick in bed. She knew how important it was for them to close those deals. And although she couldn’t help but think that her being there would do more harm than good, Brandon insisted.

She was afraid of meeting Rhaegar again; of what she could say… or do. One time had hurt enough, now seeing him in a tie, holding hands with a beautiful Dornish woman? Lyanna shuddered to think of the sight. She knew it made her a shitty person, but it was her heart acting on her, and that is a piece of ourselves one does not control.

She took off the blue dress she was wearing and put on black tights. She stared at herself in the mirror again, she wore a pair of black lacy underwear, and black see-through tights. She wanted to wear a blood red silky slip dress with her black scarpin, but she didn’t want to wear Rhaegar’s favorite color, no. She just refused.

So she used the color that was the closest to her mood: as dark as it can be. Robert Baratheon would be there and the man was as annoying as he was handsome. She almost laughed with the prospect of having herself, Robert, Rhaegar, and his fiancé in the same room. What a mess.

“Chop, chop, Lya. I want your help here,” Catelyn appeared in her bedroom in a beautiful long sleeved green jumpsuit that accentuated her eyes and highlighted her copper locks.

“Oh sorry, give me ten, ok?” Lyanna wasn’t the best at doing make up so she just put on the hugging figure black piece and wore her copper high-heels. Ashara could do her make up later.

When Lyanna came down the stars and entered the living room, her direwolf appeared before her. The fluffy white furred creature, with loving and mysterious red eyes approached her, touching her hand with her snout. The wolf was enormous, although not half as big as her brother’s, but enough to scare anyone with half a mind.

“You silly girl, what are you doing here? I looked for you all day, missy.” She joked, caressing her snout and scratching behind her ear.

“Nan had her cleaned. She was whining outside, I figured she was looking for Mama.” Ned said and Lyanna was thankful to her brother.

“Thank you, big brother. I looked for her all day.” She said, and the adorable beast sat on her feet, silent and happily wagging her tail.

“You’re welcome, Lya. Want me to take her to Comet? She can stay with him at the other room. I doubt father would like for us to have our direwolves outside with the guests around.” Ned said.

“Well, I would love to have Snow around me when Robert arrives. We all know how much she loves him.” Lyanna grinned and Ned shook his head.

“You shouldn’t be so mean to him, he really likes you, Lya.” Ned insisted — he just wanted his friend and sister to be happy.

“He doesn’t even know me, Ned. Would you really trust a stranger that claims to love you without even knowing you?” She loved her brother but his faith on the man was annoying at the very least.

“He’s not a stranger.”

“He is to me.” Lyanna had accepted her duty, but it forced her actions, not her heart. She wanted that to be loud and clear.

“Stop bothering your sister, Ned. Come and give me a hand, Lya. I only have a little moment to get ready before Robb is awake.” Catelyn said, taking her good sister’s arm, ignoring Ned’s frown.

“Was he bothering you with talks of that ass again?” Catelyn disliked him just as much, after the man had stared at her breasts non-stop during the week he stayed at the Stark Mansion, right after Robb had been born. He was already engaged to Lyanna back then. And she, a happily married woman. However, she would not give him the time of day even if he was the last man on earth.

“He means well, but ugh.” Lyanna shuddered.

Catelyn smiled and both women went to set everything right for the guests: food was delicious and ready, rooms were tidied up and perfectly set up, as were bathrooms and drinks for the night.

“Are you ready to see him tonight and tomorrow morning? I can’t imagine how hard this will be for you.” Catelyn whispered.

“Well, I don’t have a chance do I? Did I mention he’s engaged to a goooorgeous woman?” Lyanna said dramatically.

“She can’t be prettier than our little She-Wolf now, can she?” Catelyn said with a smile, touching her cheek.

“Ash Ashara, she knows the beauty.” Lyanna shrugged, defeated. It was really hard for her, but that was her fault and her fault only.

“What is her name?” Catelyn asked.

“Elia, would you believe it? Like, it’s so sexy. It’s a really gorgeous and sexy name.” Lyanna articulated with her words.

“Sweetling, you are sounding like Robb.” She said and Lyanna gave her the stink eye.

“Robb only mumbles a few words here and there.” Lyanna said and Catelyn laughed.

“Exactly.”

“Thanks for the kind words.” Lyanna rolled her eyes, finishing the arrangements for the night.

“I knew an Elia once, at boarding school. She was the sweetest girl from school.”

“Great, gorgeous, and gentle. What else? As if he did not have enough reasons to marry her.”

“I know it’s not such a common name but it doesn’t necessarily means it’s her, Lya.” Catelyn grabbed her by the arm gently.

“I know. Sorry, I’m just… I’m coping.” Lyanna said and Catelyn hugged her.

“It will be okay, Lya. I promise you everything is going to be okay.” She caressed her hair. Both ladies remembered Lyanna’s misery and neither wanted that back.

After little moment, Lyanna followed to do her makeup and by the time the bell rang, she was letting her hair loose. Her makeup was simple, yet sexy, after she had insisted that Ashara would not paint her as if she was to go to a club.

When Lyanna first came down the stairs, he was right by the door, handsome and polite, complimenting her brothers and good sisters, with a beautiful olive-skinned woman by his side. Wow, Ashara was not kidding, the woman was gorgeous.

Before she could say anything, their eyes met, and they were back to five years prior, when she wore a similar black dress, and him a similar black suit. 

* * *

Elia noticed the girl she assumed was Lyanna by the stairs, she could feel the girl’s eyes on her. If her plan was to be successful, she needed the woman jealous and bothered.

Lyanna and Rhaegar met eyes for a moment and then the woman went up the stairs in a hurry, and it was a mystery how the Northerner had not hurt her ankle in such high heels.

Rhaegar took a deep breath and she held on to his arm. He gave her a side look, and a distressed smile, and both followed inside, where soon she was joined by Arthur Dayne, Alys Velaryon, and a few other guests she didn’t know.

When Lyanna came near them again, Elia approached her before Rhaegar could say or do anything.

“Hi, you’re Lyanna, right? Ashara told me about you, I’m so happy my friend is joining a family that loves her as much as I do.” She said, shaking Lyanna’s hand. Lyanna was surprised at her knowledge, but she smiled back with sincerity and Elia decided the girl had kind eyes, and to earn Ashara’s love, she had to be good, that was enough for her to follow with her plans.

“Sorry about earlier, I still had to finish getting dressed. Now I’m decent.” Lyanna shook Elia’s hand.

“Decency is overrated.” Elia said with a smile, loving Lyanna’s blush and chuckle; and also annoyed at how Rhaegar avoided the sight of her.

The girl was beautiful; it was not hard to see why Rhaegar would have fallen in love with her. Mixing her beauty with Ashara’s opinion on the woman, she was really great.

_Oh, this is going to be interesting._

* * *

Lyanna was a blast from the past, in a beautiful black dress, so similar to the one she wore the night he had proposed to her. He was half angry and half desperate that she still awoke such feelings in him. If he hated her, why wasn’t his heart aware of it?

“Nice to see you again, Rhaegar.” Brandon shook his hand.

“Brandon.” Rhaegar smiled sadly, they had once been much closer than this. Elia always so gracious charming those around her, shook Brandon’s hand as well.

“Elia Martell, nice to meet you, Brandon Stark.” She smiled, Catelyn was beside him and she shook both of their hands as well.

“I hope Mr. Rickard is well?” Rhaegar asked — he knew how close Lyanna was to her brother, but she also loved her father.

“He is… he is doing as well as expected.” Brandon seemed troubled, but soon it passed.

“I hope his health improves.” He said awkwardly.

“Elia? Is that you? It’s me, Catelyn Tully.” Catelyn opened a huge smile for her former friend from school. “Well, Catelyn Stark now.” She showed her wedding band and engagement diamond ring.

“Oh my, Cat! You’re as gorgeous as ever.” They hugged and neither man knew of their acquaintance.

“Let’s come inside, would you like something to drink?” Catelyn shook her head and took their coats; the maid took it to another room.

“I would love some wine.” Elia said, sitting on a beautiful chair. “Northern whiskey?” She asked him.

“Your favorite.” Catelyn smiled, Elia acted as if she did not know of Lyanna, so she looked at Rhaegar puzzled. He shook his head.

A while later, Catelyn and Elia talked excitedly when Lyanna returned. Beautiful, so fucking beautiful. He hated her. When Elia approached Lyanna he felt a chill through his body.

He avoided meeting eyes with Lyanna for longer, until something pulled him to the ground, and something warm wet the side of his face. When Rhaegar looked up, it was Snow, happy and lovingly welcoming him back.

_She knows me still. She loves me, I love her. Fuck, how many times can I let Lyanna Stark break my heart?_

“Seven Hells! Sorry, she was in their play room, I don’t know how she got away.” Lyanna said pulling her direwolf back, but the wolf did not move an inch. Rhaegar was marveled with how much the pup had grown.

“It’s okay.” He said without thinking, enjoying the attention he was getting from Snow. He suddenly went back to a night a few years back.

_“I think she loves you.” Lyanna said caressing his chest, her hand on his shoulder, she wore only his shirt and her lace underwear, they had been watching a movie._

_“I am okay with that.” Rhaegar smiled as he caressed behind the pup’s ear, Snow lying down beside him on their bed._

_“Have you ever heard of warging?” She asked him._

_“You mean how some people have the ability to transfer themselves to their wolves?” Rhaegar knew well about it._

_“Well, not only that. You can see through their eyes, smell through their snouts.” Lyanna said, looking at her direwolf lovingly._

_“And how would you know that, Lya?” Rhaegar asked her knowingly._

_“Why else would she love your smell all that much?” She bit her lip and he chuckled, turning her on her back on the bed, kissing and whispering what she wanted to hear as he devoured her completely._

“A she, is it?” Elia’s amused tone asked. “She seems to know you, Rhaegar.” He should have told her about Lyanna, but he feared himself whenever he had to speak of the past.

“Lyanna and I were engaged.” He admitted and Elia did not have to pretend, she was shocked. Ashara had never mentioned them being engaged, only having dated.

“What? Engaged?” Brandon was the one to shout it, as the doorbell rang.

“You never told us you were engaged, Lya.” Ned spoke softly, it was the most awkward situation Rhaegar had ever been, Elia looked at him puzzlingly and everyone but himself and Lyanna looked as if they had been taken by surprise. Had she never told them that?

“She is and you know it, Ned. I am the lucky bastard.” A thunderous voice traveled the room.

“We are not engaged, Robert.” Lyanna was too embarrassed and upset to handle his presence.

“You are promised to me, Lyanna.” He followed her into the kitchen, leaving the living room of Winterfell Mansion with a heavy atmosphere.

“I need a drink.” Brandon said and Cat got up from her place on the couch and went to provide everyone another round of drinks.

“Excuse me.” Rhaegar was trying his best not to explode — there was reason he was here and Lyanna was not it. Snow followed him and Elia stayed behind, accepting the whiskey a maid offered her.

“All of your rooms are prepared.” Catelyn announced. Elia approached her discreetly.

“Would you mind preparing another one? I don’t want to share rooms with Rhaegar.” She said and Catelyn opened her mouth in shock.

“There’s nothing going on between them, I assure you. Rhaegar didn’t cheat on you, he was always a good guy.” She touched Elia’s arm, who responded with a shining smile.

“I know, love. Rhaegar and I just don’t wish to share rooms.” She said calmly.

“Elia, I know it is not my business to ask you, but are you and Rhaegar an actual couple?” The Tully woman couldn’t hold her tongue.

“No, we are not. As a matter of fact, I would like nothing more than for him to be reunited with Lyanna and be happy again.” She said taking another sip of her drink.

“Why? You knew about them? From that conversation it seemed as though you did not. ” No one would be that selfish, it was common knowledge how women fancied Rhaegar, although Catelyn had never shared their thoughts. Brandon had been the only one for her.

“Because I have someone I would love to reunite with and because Rhaegar is not over your good sister.” She said and Catelyn smiled.

“It was ugly; you know?” She mentioned after a while. “Lyanna was so happy with him, then his father came to see her and everything changed. She came home one day and said that she and Rhaegar were over and they would not have to speak to him again.” Catelyn took a sip of her own, in need of her Merlot. “I never again saw her smile as she did back then, and then Rickard wanted her to be happy and thought Ned’s friend was the answer, not that a partnership with his huge company wasn’t a bonus to Stark Corp. Brandon was furious. We hate the guy.” She said taking another huge gulp.

“Are you okay?” Elia was taken by surprise, the woman seemed in need of some serious drink to accept the situation she spoke of.

“I just hate not being able to see that light in Lyanna’s eyes.” The red-haired shrugged.

“Well, I was thinking—“

“What can I do to help?” Catelyn offered, and Elia smiled.

“Call Ashara, I’m sure your guests will be just fine for a while.”

And all three of them went out to help fixing what the past broke.

* * *

“Lyanna? You have to come out and talk to me. We can be so happy; you know we can. I will buy you everything you want, we will make love every evening, and we will have large houses and parties. Whatever you want, babe.” Robert insisted knocking on her door.

No answer came from the other side and Robert snorted and left, not seeing his cousin looking at the situation in front of him.

Rhaegar then realized that Lyanna’s engagement to Robert was as political as his and Elia’s. Not that it brought her any closer to him, no person could ever forgive those words, he remembered them very well.

* * *

“What are you up to? You keep disappearing and all of our guests are scattered around the mansion.” Brandon asked his wife, who kissed his lips softly.

“Making sure our family is well and happy.” She said with a smile.

“You are up to something, Cat, I know that mischievous glint in your eyes.” He said and she chuckled.

“Just trust me in this, okay?” She said and left for the kitchen, to make sure dinner would be served.

“Sorry, Brandon.” Rhaegar came back to the room and Brandon shook his head. Ned was quiet, still digesting the piece of news they were given, Ashara was holding his hand and caressing it, as Elia sat and drank her scotch calmly.

“No problem, should we get down to business?” He asked Rhaegar and both men excused themselves, heading for Brandon’s office to talk numbers and deals.

“I think I’ll go look for Lyanna. It’s been a while.” Ned got up from his seat and left their presence, while Elia and Ashara were left alone.

“This family of yours will never leave you bored.” Elia chuckled, Ashara smiled.

“They are wonderful people, you should come over around the end of the year, our parties are pretty epic. No one drinks like the Northerners.” She grinned.

“I will most definitely do that, maybe Rhaegar will too.” Elia grinned back.

“I would call ourselves lucky.”

“So would I.”

* * *

“Ly—” Ned entered the Broken Tower, a further distant part of their mansion to which Lyanna used to escape to as a child, whenever she was upset. Instead, he found a maid with her legs opened and a figure Ned knew to be Robert with his face shoved between them. If the noises the woman was making were of any indication, he was eating her out.

“What the fuck, Robert.” He was too mad to mind his manners.

“Ned, it wasn’t what—” and just like that, Ned punched him mid-sentence. Robert was half shocked, half hurt.

“You are engaged to my sister and you come to my house and fuck the maid?” He didn’t look at the woman twice, although he did shout. “And you are fired, woman.” He couldn’t see her face, but Cat or Ashara would find out her identity in less than five minutes if he asked.

“You can’t do that. I’m your friend, Ned. I am a man and a man has needs, Lyanna doesn’t look at me, she doesn’t even kiss me, Ned.” He tried show Ned his reasoning but the man wouldn’t hear it.

“Get your pants back on and get the fuck out of my house, Robert.” Ned spoke slowly.

“But Ned!” Robert was not believing his ears.

“OUT OF MY HOUSE, ROBERT.” Ned was no longer the Quiet Wolf, he screamed at the man and left his presence, only to find Lyanna staring at the entire situation in front of her.

“Lya!” He was so ashamed that he had ever suggested the match.

She did not answer him, she just approached Robert Baratheon and threw his awful ring at his face, hitting his eye. He almost reached out for her, until Ned pushed him back.

“Not one word, if you ever speak to me again, I will go to the press with this and I’m sure Ned can give them much worse, so do not cross me, Robert Baratheon. Don’t ever cross my way again.” She said and took Ned by his arm and walked away.

* * *

 

“Cat is probably freaking out over your disappearance.” Ned said as they walked.

“We wouldn’t want to wake the shark.” Lyanna smiled.

“I am sorry you had to go through that, Lya.” Ned apologized from the depth of his heart, he hated that Lyanna had to be humiliated like this.

“I am a Wolf of Winterfell, brother. It takes more than a pathetic stag to upset me.” She kissed his cheek and they walked to the company of their past, present and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I'm wishing you all good fortune on the years to come! LOL  
> But really, I'm wishing you all happiness, health and wealth -- and some peace, for r'hllor's sake. Also a great s8 with lots more rhaegar and lyanna.  
> I wish you all enjoyed it, I would love to hear your thoughts on it.  
> Remember, guys: kudos and comments feed the muse! <3333


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years, tears and heartbreak, the dragon and the wolf speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to post, I haven't been very well lately, but I missed this story and my bae Fairytalelovr beta'd this for me. I'm thinking a couple other chapters and then it will be the end. WORRY NOT! I'm already writing another modern day!aus for our ship, Rhaegar x Lyanna.
> 
> HOW EXCITED ARE WE FOR TOMORROW? ONLY TWO FREAKING YEARS WAITING! BTW, after the show ends I'll still be here. I am not leaving any fics or going anywhere! :)

Lyanna fixed her make up and went back downstairs, since dinner was about to be served. Brandon and Rhaegar were nowhere to be seen, probably making business, as Elia, Catelyn, Ashara, and Alys chatted cheerfully. Lyanna could see Ned close by, sipping his drink, though Benjen was nowhere to be seen. Probably had skipped dinner to be with his lady. She smiled: her little brother deserved all the happiness in the world as well. How lucky were her brothers? They all found someone to love and to love them return. Her heart ached with the thought of _him._

_“A dragon for your thoughts.” Rhaegar approached her. They were at his family house and Rhaella was making sure dinner would be served soon. Aerys was somewhere in Essos making business and little Viserys was playing around the house._

_“Well, I have my own dragon already, don’t you know?” She jested and he chuckled._

_“You do.” Rhaegar kissed her neck and she looked to the side, her face meeting his in a sweet kiss._

_“I was thinking about your mother, actually. She told me about her past and I can’t help but think how sad it must be… To marry because you were told to, and not to the one you love. A life without love, what sort of life is that?” Her voice was anguished, she loved Rhaella as a mother, it ached her to see her pain._

_“I grew up seeing my father being rude to her, cheating on her, humiliating her. I don’t know how she managed to smile for us, how she managed to keep her heart pure and her ways soft. Yet, she’s the strongest woman I know.” He whispered, sitting behind her at the couch, Lyanna leaned back on his chest, entangling her hands with his._

_“I am glad you are her son and not your father’s.” She said and he understood what she meant, he always did. He might have been of Aerys’ blood but his mind and heart were all Rhaella. Thank the Old Gods and the New for that._

_“I never want to live without you.” Lyanna whispered and she felt his mouth forming a smile against her neck._

_“You will never have to.” He whispered back and she closed her eyes, feeling him surrounding her with his arms._

“Daydreaming, my lady?” Arthur joked, waking her from her walk into the past.

“It is night.” She joked and he smiled.

“How are you, Lya?” He asked, now somewhat serious.

“Good, actually. I just escaped a terrible future.” She bit back a smile, she was so happy for Robert’s cheating, she almost felt like sending him a ‘thank you’ card; now she was free of him and his promiscuous dick.

“How so?” He asked curious.

Before she could answer, Catelyn announced dinner, knocking on Brandon’s door, and calling for them.

Lyanna ignored Rhaegar’s stare and she followed to the table, cursing Catelyn after noticing she was sitting next to Rhaegar, while his Elia was sitting across from him, at the other side of the very large and long marble table.

Oh, this night was an eternal test to her patience and heart, apparently.

_FUCK._

* * *

Everyone was talking excitedly, the food was delicious and the drink was superb. Northern whiskey was my favorite, as Catelyn had mentioned. Seven Hells, Rhaegar knew he should have told Elia about himself and Lyanna, but she did not seem angry, only surprised.

Someone had it out for him, though, considering they put him to sit next to Lyanna. He would have spoken to the person next to him, at the side of the table, but Brandon Stark seemed to be engaged in a talk with Arthur and Rhaegar could not ignore her presence sitting so close to him.

“So, you are engaged.” He let out before he could think twice. Stupid.

“No, not anymore.” She whispered, looking down her food and not his eyes. _Look at me, Lyanna. At least have the decency to look at me while we speak._

“I thought Robert—”

“He was elsewhere engaged, between one of our maids’ legs. I think he left with a black eye, Ned’s punch was quite strong.” She chuckled to herself and he hated how badly it affected him.

“I’m sorry.” He wasn’t, but she did not need to know.

“I am not. He was hardly the love of my life.” She whispered.

“I thought you had already found this one, years back.” He said with a touch of bitterness to his voice, her words of old resonating on his mind.

She shook her head and finally looked up at him. With her deep grey eyes, those beautiful grey eyes.

“Elia is beautiful, you are lucky.” She murmured and he could not help but agree, she was beautiful. She just was not the beauty he wished to marry.

“She is. Kind as well.” He added.

“I hope you’ll be really happy beside her, Rhaegar. You deserve it.” She whispered and it all just felt wrong to him.

Where was this man she allegedly loved? Why no one seemed to know of him, according to all of his conversations, Lyanna had not had a boyfriend in a long time.

A knife touched the glass and Brandon Stark rose to speak.

“I want to thank you all for coming here. It will be a pleasure to work alongside Targaryen Inc., and to have my brother and his future wife, and all of you here is an honor.” He said in his best host voice.

“Now free the booze, Bran.” Ashara joked and everyone laughed.

“Well, all of the rooms are ready, should you decide to go to sleep. However, we will gather at our solarium and have some drinks.” He rose his glass and we all did the same, the partnership with Targaryen Inc. would bring us all a lot of money and future security, it was my heart that lost in this scenario.

“Excuse me.” Lyanna rose from her chair and I hated myself for wanting her to come back and sit here, with me.

“Bran, I’m tired, I’m off to bed, ok?” She kissed his cheek after murmuring, not far from me. He was about to ask her to stay, when Cat touched his arm.

“Let her go, sweetheart.” She smiled at Lyanna. “Goodnight, Lya.” Lyanna smiled back at her, then at me, when her smile disappeared.

She looked down and went on her way to her chambers. 

* * *

It was really hard for Lyanna to see her father like that. He had always been a very serious, strict man, yet he always had a smile he would only give to his children.

The head of Stark Industries was lying in bed, watching reruns and sleeping most of his days, too tired to get out bed, too bored to stay in it.

“Lya?” He noticed her watching him from the door.

“Hello, Father.” She gave him her most sincere smile and approached him slowly, as she used to do as a child, to hide at her parents bed, away from the frozen monsters that hid in her nightmares.

“What is it that you need, my dear?” He asked her, reaching out to touch her hand.

“I don’t exactly know.” She bit her lip and felt her cheeks flush, she didn’t want to share news of her and Rhaegar to her father, he had seen her pain and she knew he was in no condition to suffer any more.

“Whatever it is, Lya, you must be brave.” He said and she nodded.

“I know; I am a Stark. Bravery is in my blood.” She said lovingly.

“So is wildness, and it can get you into trouble, my love.” He said and she chuckled.

“Oh, Father, if only. I guess this time my problem is lack of action, instead of an overdose of it.” She was honest.

“You already know what is stopping you from getting it right, then why don’t you change it?” He asked her.

“Because I’m too afraid of the consequences I might get from my actions.” She was afraid of getting hurt again, of hurting him once again.

“A man can only be brave when he’s afraid.” Her father repeated the words he had already so many times.

“I am no man, Father.” Lyanna chuckled.

“No, you are not. You are a woman, which can only mean that you are even braver.” He said and she felt the tears in her eyes.

The emptiness inside her was replaced by the warmth of her father’s comforting words, he always had the right words to ease her heart.

“Thank you, Father.”

“Was I of any help?” He smiled hopeful.

“More than you know.” She kissed his cheek.

“Then you wouldn’t mind getting me that dark chocolate I know Catelyn has been hiding. She’s so tough that one, I’ll tell you that. Brandon got himself just the right medicine for his hot temper.” He chuckled loudly.

“I know. And Ned found the proper mate in Ashara, she brings out the best in him, Dad.” She said, remembering her brother and his love, how well they fit together.

“The Dornish don’t usually come North.” He argued, but he did not deny his daughters words.

“Oh, I bet this one would go to each of the Seven Hells and above for him.” She said.

“Then we only need to find Ben a good girl.” She felt tempted to tease him about another Dornish lady in their family, but she held back.

“How about me?” She asked, her hands on her waist.

“Honey, we know who you will marry.” Her father touched her arm.

“I am not marrying Robert Baratheon, Father. After a few… circumstances,” she did not wish to upset him, “Ned, Bran and I decided we should part ways.” She really was thankful for the man’s actions.

“I am not talking about Robert, I am speaking of Rhaegar.” Her father rolled his eyes and pressed her arm, as if he was saying something so obvious.

“Rhaegar is engaged.” She spoke quietly.

“Love finds a way.” _Not always._

“How can you be so sure?” She asked him intrigued.

“Because your mother was sure and I never doubted Lyarra, she always knew best.” He smiled lovingly, the smile he always had around their mother.

“She thought we would be together?” It touched something inside her.

“She was sure of it.  She was never wrong.” Her father said, returning his eyes to the television.

“I love you, Dad.” Lyanna said after a while, her mind still on Rickard Stark’s words.

“I love you, Lya.” He replied weakly, “Now get me that chocolate, make your father happy.” He could use some food, he was a bit pale.

“Catelyn will kill me.” She chuckled. “I’ll be right back.” Lyanna shrugged and went after her father’s treat. 

* * *

“Can I talk to you?” Ashara pulled her brother to her side, and he eyed her suspiciously.

“What are you up to?” Arthur asked her, his brow raised.

“Whatever do you mean, dear brother?” Ashara was the image of innocence, except for him.

“I know you, Ashara. Whenever you make that face you are up to something.” He smiled at her.

“Well, if you know what I am up to, you might end up helping me after all.” She put both hands on her waist, daring.

“Why would I?” He didn’t think he would.

“Because it relates to your dear friend.” _Oh no, not Rhaegar, please, Ash._

“And Lyanna?” He was not surprised.

“How can you know that?” Ashara actually seemed surprised. Did she take him for a fool? He thought amused.

“How can I not? They have both been staring at one another since the night began. I did not know she would arrive this soon before the wedding.” Arthur said.

“Neither did I, but she ended up surprising us, Lyanna does that a lot. She’s a wild creature, that one.” Ashara had a loving smile at her face, she loved her good sister.

“And how does Rhaegar fit into it all?” He could picture it, but he wanted to hear from her.

“They need to get back together.” Ashara said as if it was so obvious.

“Why?” Arthur asked.

“Really, you’re asking?” She rolled her eyes.

“I mean, she broke his heart, Ash. I love Lya, but you should have seen him back then, I never saw anyone so broken, it was as if someone had died.” He remembered having to help Rhaegar come back to life, it had been brutal, he did not want to see his friend like that again.

“And you didn’t see her, it was pretty much the same except that she ended up as the bad guy when she only dumped him because his father threatened her and Rhaegar.” _Oh, I knew there was something off about that story! A_ rthur thought.

“Aerys did what?” He was furious.

“You really don’t know.” Ashara was surprised.  

“What in seven hells? Of course I didn’t know that. I always said Lyanna was not one to cheat.” He never imagined she would cheat on him, she seemed as in love as he was.

“Well, but she thinks she broke his heart beyond amends and he will never trust her again.” Ashara said.

“He will if he knows the truth.” Arthur stated.

“Do you really think so?” Ashara seemed so hopeful, he was as well.

“I think that Rhaegar is looking for reasons to forgive her, and denying every single one of them to himself, that’s how tormented he’s been.” He had to be honest with his sister.

“Elia is on board, you know?” She smiled wickedly.

“What?” Arthur did not see that one coming.

“I know, she’s a great actress, nonetheless, she doesn’t love him and she wants him only as her business partner, nothing else.” Ash said.

“She should tell him that.” _Women were strange creatures, why not just say it?_ He thought.

“And jeopardize their partnership?” Ashara said as if he was stupid.

“Aerys is no longer in power, he doesn’t have any power over them, they can do this without any forced marriages. Rhaegar didn’t want to disrespect her, but if it goes both ways, none would be doing it to one another.” Arthur was not stupid, he could see it all quite clear.

“Now you see why my face is all up to something and thinking things through.” Ashara entangled her arms to his, a devious smile on her.

“You are one clever woman, sister.” He kissed her cheek and she chuckled.

“Why, I thank you.” She laughed and hugged him. “I missed you, Artie.” He did too.

“So did I, Ash.” Arthur hugged her back. 

* * *

She was brushing her hair and preparing for bed. Lyanna enjoyed the way her silky hair felt against her skin, the near massage the brush did to her scalp. She suddenly remembered when she had one of her terrible headaches and Rhaegar would rub her scalp and do it with his fingers, peppering her with kisses, until she would finally fall asleep on his arms.

A tear dropped.

No, she was supposed to be running out of those, she had cried so much when they broke up she didn’t think she had any tears reserved for him by now.

It was late and he was probably at bed, sleeping… next to Elia. The thought turned her stomach. The woman was beautiful, gentle, and so smart. Elia was every man’s dream and for as much as Lyanna tried to find something to hate her for, there was nothing. She was impossible to read.

It did not matter how deeply she felt her father’s words, in the end, Rhaegar still belonged to someone else, and it still broke her heart completely.

Lyanna missed her girl, her direwolf Comet, she just wanted her there so she could feel the warmth of her fur. It was a cold night, rain pouring down, lightening and thunders keeping her from sleep, or that was what she told herself, ignoring the thought of the man right across the hall.

A loud noise cracked up right at the moment a thunder roared, taking the energy with it. She could only see what the light of the moon showed her and it was close to nothing, the clouds closing the light from crossing and she felt cold and alone.

She wondered if she should look for Comet, her direwolf always gave her peace.

Before anything, she heard a knock. At first, she imagined it to have been a softer thunder or something, but the knock came again and she didn’t bother putting on her robe, she was wearing an old t-shirt reaching right above her knees and her favorite Weirwood laughing tree cotton panties. Fuzzy socks and her hair half stuck in a bun. She was the picture of comfort and she wondered what could anyone want at such late hour, Lyanna imagined it to be around 2 a.m.

She did not expect to see Rhaegar on the other side of the door, but it was the sight that welcomed her, to her surprise.

“Rhaegar?” Her voice was almost a murmur, but his expression showed he could understand her clearly.

“Can I talk to you?” He had a determined stare.

“Where is your… Where is Elia?” She still had some pride left in her, she was not about to let him in knowing what she wished to do to him inside.

“Elia is in her room, probably asleep.” She was confused, were they not sharing a room? Or did he refer to their shared chambers?

“Not at yours?” She had to ask.

“Can I come inside?” He asked more direct. 

* * *

“Yes, please, come in.” She gave him space to enter and he did. As she closed the door, she could feel his stare.

“Why aren’t you engaged anymore?” He blurted out.

“I told you, he cheated.” She said, not understanding his angry stare.

“You don’t look like you’re suffering, Lyanna.”

“And why should I? I never wanted the relationship.”

“Was it him that you left me for?” He had to ask, it was eating him inside.

“What?” Her eyes jumped.

“All those years back, you said you had found someone better, someone richer and more important.” He remembered it well.

“I had my reasons.” She looked to her feet, he could see her beautiful soft thighs. He shook his head and focused on their past.

“How about your person?” He insisted.

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Lyanna looked away again.

“You think you can come here and ruin my life without a single explanation?” Rhaegar was angry, how dare she?

“Ruin your life? How could I ever do that, Rhaegar? Don’t be cynical.” She had bitterness written all over her face.

“Me, cynical?” _Who is she to call me that?_

“Yes, you have a beautiful woman beside you, what can you possibly want from me?” She put her hands on her waist, her feet tapping on the floor.

“The truth.” Rhaegar touched her arm, making her look at him.

“It’s not that simple.” She whispered, her eyes full of tears.

A loud sound exploded, as if something had broken with the storm.

“Your father threatened to kill you, to expose, torture and kill you.” She blurted out and he did not believe a word she said.

“You lie.” He spat at her.

“You really think I didn’t love you?” She spat back.

Silence.

“I never meant to break your heart. Mine was yours to break and it broke just as badly.” Her tears started flowing, followed by the sobs and her shaking. He was shocked.

“I don’t…” He wanted to curse her and hold her altogether. He wanted to stop her tears and make her cry for all she put him through.

“I only ever slept with two men, Rhaegar. You and my sad attempt of a rebound back in Essos. But my heart only ever belonged to you.” She hugged herself, looking down.

_It did not make sense… but it did. Could it… He felt a rage raise inside himself, the anger he built for years dissolving into frustration and regret. Pure sadness._

_Once again, Lyanna Stark had turned his inside and he did not know what to do with it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo? Did you guys like it?  
> Let me know your thoughts!  
> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos, means a lot to me!  
> I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo??? I'll be posting another chapter today, I've been dictating everything, running around the house speaking in english (not my native language which can confuse my mom a bit haha) to write this and my family probably thinks I'm insane! LOL But just sharing it with you guys make it all worth it. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it, lt me know your thoughts! I can't wait to hear it! Also, be kind! Leave the kind of message you'd like to read yourself.  
> Thanks for reading it, comments and kudos means a lot to me! It's an amazing feedback! <3


End file.
